Deception
by dark gem alchemist
Summary: This is the story of a girl Roy grew up with and loved but then he lost her, what will happen when he gets her back. Will she be the same girl or will Roy's heart be torn to pieces.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends and New Beginning

It was the beginning of a day and all the cadets in my year were lined up in front of our beds as per usual, our commander was coming around for an inspection.  
"You're lucky I don't make you lick your boots clean, drop and give me 75!" he yelled at some poor chump.  
"Sir, yes sir" he responded and then dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups, next to me Roy looked a little nervous as the commander continued walking, I gentle nudged him with my elbow.  
"Calm down, Roy, you look fine" I said with a reassuring smile, he looked at me briefly and nodded, unfortunately the commander had heard me.  
"Was that an unauthorised conversation cadet?" he had yelled/asked right up in my face. I straightened up clicking my boots in the process.  
"Sir, no, sir!" I responded.  
"If I catch you talking at inspection without permission again, you will have push-ups all day do I make myself clear soldier!"  
"Sir, yes, sir" and with that he walked off and yelled at some poor sap about his collar. Later that day we were all on the training fields doing laps, I was in front of the crowd of boys and they were all sweating while I was having the time of my life.  
"Come on ladies you don't want to beaten by me do ya?" I called behind me and I heard a few groans. I crossed the line first and the commander looked at me.  
"Congratulations cadet, you're the first one finished which means you get to drop and give me 50" he called with a smirk.  
"Sir, yes, sir" I said and dropped to the ground and began my push-ups, proper ones too, not the girlie ones. As I was working he had walked off to go supervise another squad and Jacob Neilson came up and doubled over trying to catch his breath.  
"Heh, sucked in Hawkeye" he panted, it had taken a while for them all to finish and as they had I had finished my push-ups, so I got up.  
"Fuck you Neilson" I replied with a smile.  
He smirked, "No thanks we're in training right now so maybe later" I gasped playfully at his comment.  
"You sick bastard, I'm not that kind of woman"  
"Yeah you're the kind that gets covered in three layers of mud everyday" he said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah well at least I know how to keep a steady boyfriend" I taunted back with a smirk, secretly implying he is gay.  
"Ooooooh burn Neilson" a guy in squad called, I laughed and he smiled waving my comment off.  
"Oh yeah? When was the last time you even spoke to a guy as a girl?" he asked I gasped again, although he did have a point. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off by a very commanding voice.  
"Neilson that's enough leave her alone" Roy commanded coming in between us. Jacob put his hands up in defence.  
"Sorry Mustang, I didn't realise you thought I was moving in on your girl" he said and I laughed at the look on Roy's face. He was blushing so much I would have died from laughter.  
"Sh-she's not m-my g-girl" he stuttered out and I laughed some more.  
"It's alright Roy, Neilson and I have this running thing were we insult each other and whoever doesn't think of a come-back loses" I explained calming myself down a bit, "we're currently tied two for two"  
"Well considering you didn't have a come-back this time its' three for two"  
"Hey interference that doesn't count" I pouted and he laughed, then the siren for lunch went off, "come on, Roy, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving" I commented, he nodded and we started heading for the mess hall.  
"Ooooooh, first name basis, you must be real special to her Mustang" Neilson called as we were walking off. I stopped and turned around a sweet smile plastered on my face.  
"Hey Neilson?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut the hell up before I shove a rifle down your trousers and start shooting" I said with the same smile and a sickly sweet edge in my voice, I then grabbed Roy's arm and started dragging him to the mess hall. On our way there we passed some of the senior's and according to the rules we saluted as they went past and they were talking about something stupid like their parents in the military or something. We were about to continue on our way when we heard a collision.  
"Oh, sorry about that man I didn't see you there" the blonde one had said then he stood up and laughed, "wait you're Ishvalan, I take that back, ew you got your desert smell on my sleeve" he complained and his friends laughed. I clenched my fists at my side from the anger, I was so annoyed with them I went straight up to them, ignoring the protest that Roy gave me.  
"Hey piss off you bastards and leave this guy alone" I demanded with a glare and they laughed at me.  
"Well if it isn't little Miss Hawkeye" the blonde taunted.  
I rolled my eyes, "I repeat: Piss. Off." I growled I glared at them with a look of pure hatred and I believe I scared them off because they scoffed and walked off. Roy then came up and helped me pick up the poor guys books.  
"Are you alright?" he asked as we handed the Ishvalan his books, "that was pretty messed up".  
"Always is" he said standing up, "thank you, both of you" he said, I nodded and we went our separate ways. At the mess hall Roy and I were lining up for lunch and Roy was about to get a spinach quiche when someone else took it from him, we both looked up at the black haired man with glasses.  
"Sorry pal, spinach quiche is my favourite, just can't resist it you know?" he said, then looked at me with a smirk "oh I'm sorry sweetheart did you want it?" he asked I chuckled.  
"No thank you, spinach is disgusting" I replied, he laughed and walked off, ah Maes Hughes; he has quite the reputation of being an ass and a show off around here. Well after we had gotten our lunch we sat at our usual table, Roy looked over at the table that Hughes sat at and I sighed sadly, he was sitting with those bastards that pick on people.  
"So he's one of them" Roy said in disgust.  
"Appearances are deceiving, Roy, he's not that bad a guy once you get to know him" I stated sipping my drink; he sent me a look that said I was crazy but I just shrugged and went back to my lunch, after all I had no idea if he was a good guy or not, I've never talked to him, but I just had a gut feeling that told me if I was in fight and I had a bunch of guys with guns to back me up or him and Roy, I go with him and Roy.

So the next day was the usual routine, we did some training went to classes and when it finally came to lunch Roy and I were lining up in front of Hughes, Roy looked at me and smirked.  
I sighed and shook my head, "Don't start something you can't finish" I told him.  
"Oh I'll be able to finish it" he claimed and as Hughes reached out for a spinach quiche Roy took it from him, "sorry pal just can't resist it you know? Spinach quiche is my favourite" he said with a smirk. I chuckled and Hughes smirked.  
"Aren't you going to offer it to your little lady friend there?"  
"Nah, she hates spinach" Roy replied and I rolled my eyes, those idiots just started something that's either going to end really good, or really, really, bad. The next few days have been strange Roy and Hughes have been competing in everything , they've actually been able to overtake me in laps, so now we're at the shooting range Roy and Hughes were once again competing and I was taking a short a break and talking to some of the other cadets in my year.  
"Hey, Hawkeye, what's up with Mustang and Hughes?" someone had asked me, I looked over to the two black haired idiots.  
"That's beyond me, all I know is that they have this rivalry going, it's pretty funny to watch actually" I replied, then I decided to be annoying and went up to Roy and 'lightly' tapped his foot setting his aim off by a long shot (pun not intended). He turned around and glared at me and I could see his temptation to shoot me with his rifle but I just smiled, picked up a book and started walking over to Hughes, I wasn't watching were I was going and 'accidentally' tripped over him causing his aim to go off as well. My plan to annoy them was not without its risks, after all when I tripped over Hughes I landed face first in the mud, I looked up with my face and blonde hair covered in mud as Roy and Hughes looked over at me then the both of them burst into laughter, I simply smiled after all if you can't laugh at yourself you must be a prick. Hughes stood up and offered me a hand which I gladly accepted and he pulled me up, then pick up the book.  
"Maybe next time you should look where you're going" he said then Roy came up to me looking a little bit jealous and put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Come on let's go get you cleaned up" he said with a glare in Hughes's direction, I laughed and looked at him as best I could with the mud on my face.  
"Aw it's just a little mud I can fix it up later" I complained but judging by the look on his face I had no choice it was either walk or be dragged, so I sighed and nodded, then headed off to the bathroom to wash off the mud.

Later that day Roy and I were headed to library when we saw the seniors and the Ishvalan walking into an alley so we followed.  
"You sure think pretty highly of yourself don't you, Ishvalan" the same blonde from the other day scoffed down at the poor guy who was slumped on the ground, once again the anger inside me was boiling to the surface.  
"And what makes you think you belong here with us?" another asked, Roy was also getting pissed at this I mean for crying out loud that guy is an Amestrian citizen just like us they can't do that.  
"Roy, we have to do something" I whispered he nodded, and started walking in.  
"ENOUGH!" he yelled at them.  
"Who the hell are these two?" the blonde asked then looked me up and down, "oh wait you're the little girl that thinks she can be a soldier" he said and his friends laughed, I bit my lip but decided to tell them off anyway.  
"I don't think, I know, and for your information I got into the academy because of my work ethic and because of the pure gall it took for a girl like me to sign up anyway. I did not get where I am now because of my daddy's military career, you stupid bastard" I growled and he looked at me a bit shocked.  
"Lara calm down, we don't want to start a fight" Roy said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Excuse me? Is this Roy Mustang talking you always start fights, in fact I'll give you five minutes until you start one here" I said my temper flaring a little more than usual, Roy and I turned our attention back to the gang of boys in front of us.  
"And I know him, Roy Mustang, he's a year below us" the one with black hair stated.  
"There's no point to this just think about it, Ishval is a part of Amestris now so he's a citizen understand?" Roy tried to reason with them but I doubt it would work, "so he has the exact same right that anyone else has"  
"You left out that they're inferiority, that's why they got taken over" the blonde butted in.  
"Oh I swear to god if this guy doesn't shut up soon I'm gonna punch him" I whispered to Roy.  
"Not if I punch him first" he whispered back and I held back a giggle. Roy was getting fed up with this so he walked over and the blonde took half a step back, which was the first good move he's ever made. "Don't accept this" he said to the Ishvalan boy kneeling down, then I walked up to join him, however the blonde stopped me.  
"Not so fast, we only let one guy past, sweet cheeks" he said then he caught site of the chain around my neck and pulled it off, "this isn't part of the dress code" he taunted and threw it away somewhere, I didn't fight back knowing it would start a fight and that would be bad considering Roy was kneeling down and could get hurt, so I'd just have to find my sparrow necklace later. They turned their attention back to Roy and the white haired boy on the ground.  
"You're gonna smell like and Ishvalan" the blonde had claimed.  
"Damn he stinks" the brunette said holding his nose and waving his hand and they all laughed, come on Roy get up and punch these good for nothing assholes. It seemed that Roy had read my mind because he got and punch the blonde; meanwhile I took a step to the side so I didn't have to catch the idiot.  
"Bastard, you don't even touch an upper class-man" the brunette yelled and grabbed Roy by his shirt and punch him. That's where I draw the line no one and I mean NO ONE punches my best friend and gets away with it, I went up to the guy and punched him square in the face, he stumbled back for a second shocked.  
"What? You thought I was going to slap you? I am a soldier not a baby" I growled then looked over at Roy who was sitting on the ground, "you okay?" I asked softly and he nodded getting up again. Some guy charged at him and tried to tackle him but Roy just kneed him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face. Then some sucker ran at me and punched me in the stomach so I kicked him in the jaw. One of the guys grabbed Roy and the blonde tried to punch him, but Roy just kicked him in the stomach and I hit the guy holding Roy over the head, and hard.  
"Alright Mustang, Hawkeye, back down" came a voice from the end of the alley, when we all looked we saw Hughes pointing a gun at us; let me tell you that was utterly perplexing, the cadets aren't supposed to have guns on them.  
"Maes?" someone asked.  
"Uh, what's with the gun Hughes?" one of the others asked very nervous, well I think we all were what with a guy pointing a gun at us.  
"I'd like the seniors to keep quiet please, I'd prefer to handle this one on my own" he ordered, and man did he look scary, we all looked at him like he was crazy, it was different from the guy that was competing with Roy a few hours ago. As we were all just staring at him I looked directly in his eyes, there something in his eyes telling me he wasn't going to hurt us, as terrified as I was I started trusting that he wouldn't hurt us I just hope Roy has the same thoughts. "Alright Mustang, you, Hawkeye and the Ishvalan step this way" he commanded, I forced back a smile as I realised what he was doing, I knew he was a good guy, we all complied to his orders and put our hands up walking over to him remaining a few feet to his left and he kept the gun on us at all times. He stared us down for a minute before smirking and turning the gun to the seniors, understandably, they take a step back and gasp.  
"Whoa, what are you doing Hughes? We're your friends" the blonde question and I sent him another glare, who the hell does he think he is making assumptions like that.  
"You think so? You think I'd be friends with cruel bullies?" he started, I smiled I think we all knew what he was going to say next, "I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" he yelled and all the seniors gasped in shock. Hughes turned to us and smiled again, this time Roy and I returned it, "the object is victory" he started, just like in class.  
Roy smirked, "Focus on it" he finished, I smiled, Hughes put the gun away and we all charged into battle.

Okay, so the fight didn't go well and we got caught so now the seniors are running laps and Roy, Maes (yes I'm calling him by his first name now), the Ishvalan and I are 'digging our own graves' which basically means we have to dig a big hole. We're all pretty beat up, Maes has a pad on his cheek and so does Roy and I have a butterfly band aid on my forehead and multiple bruises.  
"Hey this is yours isn't it?" the Ishvalan guy asked holding up my necklace, I gasped in surprise and took it off him.  
"Thank you so much, I thought I'd never find this"  
"It's Ishvalan you know?" he asked grimly, I smiled as I put it on.  
"Yeah I know, that's why I wear it, silly" I told him and he looked a little shocked, "I don't care if it's Ishvalan or not, it's still beautiful and very important to me. You see my last name is Hawkeye so some of my friends had this joke saying I looked as strong as a hawk but I was as fragile as a sparrow and that's why they got me this" I told him and he nodded.  
"You know in Ishval the sparrow signifies purity and kindness, it suits you" he told me, I grinned.  
"Thanks!"  
"You haven't told us your name yet" Roy asked the Ishvalan.  
"It's Heathcliff, Heathcliff Arb" he said, I looked over and smiled at him.  
"Yeah you kinda look like a Heathcliff" Maes said.  
"Well anyway Heathy, I'm Lara, the moron over there is Roy and the one with glasses is Maes" I introduced pointing to each in turn, he looked at me funny.  
"Heathy?"  
"Don't worry about it, she gives people weird nicknames" Roy filled in for him and Heath nodded and I smiled again and went back to digging.  
"So Heathcliff, what drove you to sign up for the academy anyway?" Roy asked changing the subject.  
"For the sake of my fellow Ishvalan's" he said, I smiled caring for his people, now that's something I admire, "I hope to climb the ranks, and hope to abolish discrimination in the military" he finished.  
"That's really noble of you, and a great cause" I told him and he smiled slightly.  
"What about you, girly?" he asked me, I cringed slightly at the nickname but I guess that's pay back for you.  
"Well, I want to do something like you, climb the ranks and abolish discrimination in the whole country, but I won't stop there I want to improve this countries relationships with all our neighbours and make the world a more peaceful place" I said with a smile.  
"And you say I'm noble" I smiled again and threw some dirt at Roy gaining a glare.  
"And what made you enrol golden boy?" Maes asked still focusing on his digging. Roy looked at him briefly before turning back to his digging.  
"Look at Amestris, we're surrounded by other super powers, I intend on doing everything I can to defend this nation, even if that means dying by the way side to do it" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Roy you're not gonna die I won't let you, if you die I will go up to wherever you are and drag you back down to earth, got it?" he nodded and Heath was looking rather stunned.  
"Well that's where the two of us differ" Maes said looking over at Roy, "I can do without the dying part" I rolled my eyes, of course, "I'll live off of weeds if I have too"  
"Oh yeah? Then why'd you even bother enrolling?"  
"You've got dreams of protecting the country but I've got dreams of protecting the woman I love" he said leaning on his shovel.  
"Ah, she must be one hell of a girl"  
"Yeah she will be. I just haven't exactly met her yet" Maes said with a grin, Roy and I looked at him briefly before we started laughing Maes joining in a few seconds after. Heath looked at us oddly for a second before joining in the laugh too. This is how it should be, four friends digging a hole at sunset and laughing, I wish this moment never had to end.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

It was the morning of the final exams at the academy and my best friend, Roy Mustang, was yet to wake up. I snuck up to his room and silently and opened the door (in senior year each cadet gets their own room, or has to share a room with one other person), when I peered in I saw him asleep in his bed, a wicked smirk appeared across my face, I took a deep breath. When I was sure I was calm I ran in and jumped on him "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP" the rest of my yells were muffled as Roy shoved his pillow in my face.  
"Shut up, Lara, I'm awake" he groaned as he sat up, still holding the pillow to my face and pushing me down onto the bed. I tried to tell him to get off but I was laughing too hard and couldn't talk through the pillow. After a few more seconds I stopped moving and the pillow was removed from my face to see a very concerned looking Roy, I laughed and jumped on him.  
"Come on Roy, you gotta get ready it's our final exams today"  
He groaned "Why can't you go wake your sister up?" I crossed my arms and looked at him with a pout.  
"She's already awake and on the firing range as usual" I said, then I smiled and went to the other bed in his room and jumped on Maes, "you too, lazy ass, get up" after he was up and rubbing his eyes, I went to their wardrobes and pulled out there cadet uniforms and threw it at them, "get changed" and with that I left the room. After they came out, we headed off to the first of the tests that would determine whether or not we made it into the military.

After a long day we finally came to the last exam everyone but me has gone through this, my little sister, who is currently 16, had come to watch this final test.  
"Alright last cadet, Hawkeye. Lara" the examiner called and I stepped up and saluted, "remember cadet you all graduate as a company so if you fail everyone fails" he said trying to freak me out, just like he did for everyone else. I nodded and waited at the start line, as soon as the whistle went I ran straight onto the course. The first of the obstacles were easy but they just kept getting harder, after a few minutes I was starting to feel very tired and was slowing down, that was until I heard Roy and Maes.  
"Come on Lara you can do it!" they shouted, I briefly looked to the side and saw Riza looking like she wanted to jump in and help. After the boys little outburst everyone started cheering, just like we all did for each other, I started off at my original pace and it wasn't long until I reached the finish line. I doubled over trying to catch my breath as everyone came up, the examiner put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sad eyes, he can only mean one thing by that.  
"I'm sorry, cadet…" he started and a few boys started yelling about how he couldn't fail me "but you're not the first girl to pass this exam" he said with a smile. I squealed and jumped up and hugged Roy and Maes, then Riza came over.  
"You did amazing, Lara" she said hugging me.  
I smiled "Thanks Riza, I couldn't have done it without your support" I said then turned to the rest of the cadets in my squad "and I couldn't have finished without you guys as well, but don't just cheer for me, you guys got through this death trap as well" I said and they all cheered.

After everyone had a shower we all got changed into our formal uniforms and went out into our line formation. The Fuhrer himself was present for the graduation, "Gentlemen today you are no longer-"he was cut off by an assistant who whispered something to him, then he smiled "my apologise, lady and gentlemen, today you are no longer boys, or in some cases girls, you are men and women, prepared to serve your country" he said and I couldn't help snickering when he corrected himself. "Now some of you may not be stationed with the friends you have made, but you will always be comrades in arms, some of you may be posted in east, west, south, some of you may even be placed in central with me and some of you may even be placed in Ishval but-"  
"Wait, forgive me for the interruption sir" I said and all eyes turned to me stunned, the Fuhrer motioned me forward.  
"What are you doing Lara?" Maes whispered to me, I waved him off and stepped forward, saluting as I did so.  
"What's your name?" the Fuhrer asked.  
"Lara Hawkeye, sir, and I apologise if I am speaking out of term here but Ishval used to be its own country right?" I asked.  
He nodded, "Yes, what's your point Ms Hawkeye"  
"Well if they used to be their own country and they were working well like that then why should our military be involved?" I asked and there was a collective gasp, the Fuhrer however was just staring at me with a hard gaze. I gulped but then he started laughing.  
"What a fine young soldier, you'll make a brilliant General one day, I can see why you're the only girl that graduated this year" he laughed but then came up to me and said in a very low voice "but little children should learn when to keep their mouths shut" I gulped and no one else seemed to hear what he said, I nodded and saluted.  
"Yes sir" and I stepped back into line. After the torture that is the graduation we all went back to our rooms and packed, at the train station I ran into Roy again, who decided he was going to spend some time at my house, apparently he's worried about me being in a house by myself.  
"So, now that you're out of the academy what do you plan on doing?" he asked as he took our bags and loaded them above our heads.  
"I'm shooting for the top"  
"You're going into space?"  
I chuckled, "No, I'm going to become Fuhrer, that is my goal and I won't stop until I get there" I said looking out the window and up to the sky.  
He looked at me puzzled, "Why would you want to do that?"  
"Well remember what I said last year? When I become Fuhrer there will be changes" I started, deadly serious but nice and calm, "the first thing I'm going to change is the relations this country has with our neighbours, you know like Creta and Drachma, then I'm going to give the people of Ishval back their land, I want to make this world a more peaceful place and if I can succeed with that then the world may just become a better place" I explained, looking out the window and smiling, this whole time he just stared at me.  
"If I became Fuhrer I'd just make all the women wear miniskirts" he said with a shrug, I turned around and gasped, my mouth hanging open.  
I elbowed him in the stomach, "Roy, I'm being serious" I laughed, but then I became serious again and once again looking out the window "you know it's impossible to get to the top by yourself" I said and then turned to face the man that has become my friend over the years with a dead serious look, "will you help me get to the top?"  
He sat there and stared for a minuted before he nodded "Of course, I'll always be by your side, right to the end" he said with a smile. I turned to face him and hugged him really tightly, "thank you".


	3. Chapter 3: State Alchemist

Maes and I waited outside the office of Lt. General Grumman for Roy to come out. It's been ten minutes and he's only just come out, "Well?" I asked, he looked down then smiled.  
"I'm now officially the Flame Alchemist" he boasted proudly, I squealed and hugged him until Maes, quite literally had to pry me off Roy.  
"So you're a major? At the age of 21, god you're the youngest State Alchemist ever!" I cheered, both the men I was standing with laughed but all of a sudden Maes stopped.  
"And the good news doesn't stop there" he said and Roy and I looked at him curiously "I'VE JUST PROPOSED TO MY DARLING GRACIA!" he yelled and I screamed hugging him.  
"That is amazing Maes" I cheered, but then Roy and I looked at him strangely as he continued to smile like the moron he is.  
"You want us to go as a couple don't you?" Roy sighed, as he motioned himself and I, the only thing Maes did was nod. The newly appointed state alchemist and I sigh and looked at each other.  
"Well, I guess it could be worse" he said with a smile and I couldn't help but blush when we made eye contact.  
"Oh ho, ho, ho, what's this I see? Ms Hawkeye blushing?" Maes said being the nosy idiot he is, I blushed more at his comment as the two men laughed.  
"Shut up asshole" I said in a very weak voice, Roy put an arm over my shoulder.  
"There, there Lara, you could do worse" he whispered in my ear, I guess he was right I could do a lot worse. For a while we wandered around central until I realised that Roy still had his arm over my shoulder, I blushed again before shrugging his hand off my shoulder. He looked at me with an expression of mock hurt.  
"Don't you dare pull that face" I warned jokingly and we all laughed.

It's been about four months since Maes officially invited us to his wedding, so now I'm sitting at my kitchen bench in an ankle length, deep red, dress that had a single strap in the shape of a chain of roses, with matching heels and black elbow length gloves, my hair was in ringlets tied back into a ponytail. It was still ten minutes before Roy was supposed to be here but I couldn't help feeling that he was late, it was 11:30 AM before Roy came and knocked on my door, when I opened the door I saw him standing there looking all gentleman like in a white dress shirt, tucked in, with black suit pants and a jacket hanging limply off his left arm. I took in his appearance as he took in mine.  
"Well, you actually look like a gentleman"  
He chuckled "And you look like a proper woman, rather than the girl I went through the academy with and who got covered in mud everyday" I gave him a slight glare before smiling, he offered his hand and I took it gratefully.  
"Hey, Roy?"  
"Hey, yeah?"  
"Remind me to kill Maes after this" I asked and he laughed as we got to the car.

After the actual ceremony we all headed to a restaurant for the reception and I must say Garcia's dress looked stunning. I went up to where Maes and Gracia were sitting and they looked up at me.  
"Congratulations you two, you look so cute together, oh and my name's Lara, Lara Hawkeye, it's nice to meet you Gracia" I said giving her a smile, which she returned.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maes has told me so much about you" she said and I looked at Maes with a raised eyebrow. After a brief chat I went back to Roy and sat down while speeches were made and I had to stop Roy from being embarrassing. It was nearing the end of the night and Roy and I were talking, or we were until Maes dragged us to the dance floor as a slow song was playing.  
"You two have to dance or you're not leaving" he said and practically shoved us together, I couldn't help blushing with the close proximity of our bodies and I had to look away so as not to inflate the already large ego of the man I was currently standing with. Sadly looking away did nothing as he laughed.  
"Oh come on Lara you don't need to blush it's only me" he taunted and when I looked up at him I only just realised how tall he was compared to me, I mumbled a shut up before he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and we started dancing. It was peaceful and pretty fun as we twirled around the dance floor (and I'm certain I "accidentally" stepped on his feet once or twice) I don't know why but it was like everything melted away when we were like this. I swear I was beet red by the time the song was over.  
"Well" I cleared my throat, "that was fun" I tried not to stutter as I spoke but I could tell by the smirk on Roy's face he knew exactly what I was thinking and that was how I couldn't help noticing how handsome he is. Ever so slowly did he lean forward and I could do nothing to move for I was paralysed, not with fear but he had captured me in those gorgeous onyx eyes. But before his lips landed on mine a waiter came in and tapped my shoulder.  
"Ms Hawkeye, there is a phone call for you" he said I nodded and looked at Roy who released me, but it seemed somewhat reluctant. As I walked out of the room I sighed and thought to myself how bloody annoying this timing was.  
I calmed myself before picking up the phone, "Hello, this is Lara Hawkeye"  
"Lara, I just heard what happened" came my sisters voice, sounded slightly strained.  
"What do you mean Riza? I'm fine"  
"You mean you don't know? Lara, you're being sent to Ishval" she nearly yelled, I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stared straight ahead, terrified.  
"What do you mean? They haven't told me anything" I replied in a weak voice.  
"Well what I've been told is that you'll be escorting two doctors"  
"When am I supposed to be leaving?" I choked out, this was awful barley a Sargent and I'm being sent out on an escort mission.  
"Next week" she said, I nodded to myself knowing she can't see me, but it helped me calm down.  
"Thank you Riza, don't worry I'll make sure to come back" I said and hung up, I walked back out to the main room and it seemed that the colour in my face had yet to return, because Gracia was by my side in a second (simply because Roy and Maes were drinking and talking at the bar).  
"Lara, are you okay?" she asked, I nodded knowing my voice would fail me if I spoke. We both went over to the bar and sat down next to the boys.  
"Hey are you okay?" Roy whispered in my ear, I looked up at him and I felt the tears in the back of my eyes.  
I took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm being sent to Ishval" I said in a very weak voice "to escort two doctors" I finished and Maes looked at me with his mouth hanging open.  
"Wait they can't do that! Can they?"  
"Apparently they can" was the last thing I said before nearly passing out, from subconsciously holding my breath too long, and Roy taking me home. Once we were back at my house I hugged Roy and cried thinking I may just never see him again, after a few hours I finally went to bed and Roy slept in the guest room that night. Sure enough the next day at work I was told I was going to be escorting two doctors at Ishval.


End file.
